Field
The inventive technology generally relates to an image processing method and an image processing device for performing the image processing method.
Description of the Related Technology
As slim and low power display panels are continuing to be developed, they are growing in popularity. For example, mobile phones and tablet computers are widely used due to various advantages such as portability. Such electronic devices can provide the viewer with digital content anywhere at virtually any time.